<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be With by DiSilverSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683417">Be With</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul'>DiSilverSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, SPYAIR!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Band/Musical, Crossover Haikyuu x SPYAIR!!, Fluff, M/M, O más bien intento de fluff, comedia?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Black Jackals, una de las bandas más famosas de Japón, está atrevesando por un momento difícil en su carrera. Atsumu, el vocalista principal, prefiere renunciar antes que ver a la banda que tanto ama caer en la mediocridad. Sakusa, quien mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que el grupo para él, le ofrece componer una canción que esté al alcance de sus expectativas y así no abandonar a los demás miembros.</p>
<p>(Una banda en crisis y dos idiotas enamorados que debían dar el primer paso desde hace mucho).</p>
<p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』<br/>꒰ ͜͡➸ AU Band/Musical + Crossover Haikyuu x SPYAIR!!<br/>꒰ ͜͡➸ Regalo para el intercambio navideño del grupo de Fb "Keep Calm and love SakuAtsu", dedicada para Avril Atsuhina.<br/>꒰ ͜͡➸ Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y su obra "Haikyuu".<br/>꒰ ͜͡➸ Todas las canciones y letras mencionadas en esta historia le pertenecen a SPYAIR!! Sony Music.<br/>꒰ ͜͡➸ Las traducciones respectivas de las canciones las saqué de los canales "Gime Sakata", "SPYAIR México" y de la app "Musixmatch", créditos a ellos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be With</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia es un AU Banda/Musical con una especie de crossover Haikyuu x SPYAIR!! Para los que no saben quienes son, se trata de la banda a cargo del primer y tercer opening de Haikyuu, además del ending de esta última temporada. Los personajes representarán a los 4 miembros de la banda de este modo:</p>
<p>꒰ ͜͡➸ Miya Atsumu a IKE (vocalista).</p>
<p>꒰ ͜͡➸ Sakusa Kiyoomi a MOMIKEN (bajista y líder de la banda).</p>
<p>꒰ ͜͡➸ Hinata Shoyo a UZ (guitarrista y programador).</p>
<p>꒰ ͜͡➸ Bokuto Kotaro a KENTA (baterista).</p>
<p>Con eso en mente, todas las canciones en esa historia pertenecen a esa banda, así que dejaré una playlist de Youtube al final, en los comentarios. Además, de haber alguna referencia o especificación en el transcurso del fic, estarán marcados con un asterisco, que indica canciones y datos reales de la banda que decidí incluir.</p>
<p>Sin más dilación, comencemos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』</p>
<p>—No me gusta. Lo odio.</p>
<p>—¡Atsumu-saaan!</p>
<p>Los Black Jackals, una de las bandas de rock más queridas de Japón.</p>
<p>La banda llevaba ya varios años de trayectoria, pasando de ser un pequeño conjunto local que autoproduce sus propios trabajos estando en preparatoria, para después tener un contrato con un sello discográfico indie, hasta finalmente firmar con una discográfica mucho mayor: Sony Music. Desde ese entonces, su fama se acrecentó de tal forma que fueron capaces de sacar su primer álbum completo e incluso ser parte del Soundtrack para novelas, películas y animes famosos, como <em>Bleach</em>, <em>Gintama</em>, <em>Haikyuu, entre otros.</em> Por muchos años se mantuvo de esa forma.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran racha —y al igual que muchos otros músicos—, la banda estaba atravesando por cierta crisis en ese instante. Sin contar con que habían dejado de producir nuevo contenido por un buen tiempo, la falta de inspiración y la presión de su empresa los tenía a todos por demás preocupados y estresados. No estaban en su mejor momento.</p>
<p>—No creas que te voy a mentir, Shoyo-kun. Esto es asqueroso, una completa mierda.</p>
<p>Atsumu, quien también se encontraba en el estudio para intentar avanzar en el nuevo disco que debía sacar, no pudo evitar ser (demasiado) sincero con su opinión respecto a algunas de las nuevas composiciones de Hinata.</p>
<p>—¡No seas tan cruel, Tsum-Tsum! ¡Hinata está haciendo lo mejor que puede!</p>
<p>—¿"Lo mejor que puede"? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, Bokkun! ¡¿A ti te parece que podemos interpretar algo como esto?! —le respondió a Bokuto, señalando de forma despectiva el material que Hinata les había enseñado hace tan solo unos minutos.</p>
<p>—Bueno... Tal vez no es como lo que estamos acostumbrados a interpretar y suena... "distinto" a nuestro estilo —Bokuto, incluso estando consciente de que eso no era lo mejor que tenía Hinata para ofrecer, tampoco veía necesidad en ser tan grosero con el chico—. ¡Pero seguro se le puede hacer algunos ajustes! ¿No es así, Hinata...?</p>
<p>—Podrí...</p>
<p>—¡No me hagas reír! —Atsumu, sin siquiera dejar que Hinata se justifique o de una respuesta, interrumpió para seguir hablando—. ¡Algo como esto no tiene arreglo! ¡¿Qué crees que somos, Shoyo-kun?! ¡¿Una de esas bandas de J-pop más del montón?! No... ¡Hasta eso mejor que esto! —exclamó lanzando con frustración y rabia los papeles que tenía en manos.</p>
<p>—Tsum-Tsum, tranquilízate...</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Si tan malo es, entonces hágalo usted! —Hinata mejor que nadie sabía que eso no era lo mejor que había compuesto, pero tampoco se iba a quedar callado al recibir un trato como ese.</p>
<p>—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién es el compositor de los Black Jackals aquí, eh?!</p>
<p>—Miya, basta —Sakusa, quien hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen, se vio en la obligación de intervenir también.</p>
<p>—¡No te creas demasiado solo porque una discográfica te ha asignado una posición específica! ¡Desde siempre hemos sido los cuatro por igual! ¡Todos solíamos componer las canciones, y no solo tú eras quien solía cantar!</p>
<p>—¡Es diferente! ¡Ya no estamos jugando la bandita como en preparatoria! ¡Somos profesionales, pro-fe-sio-na-les! ¡¿Entiendes?! —le recriminó Atsumu sin consideración alguna, aproximándose al rostro de Hinata de forma amenazante.</p>
<p>—Chicos, Tsum-tsum, tranquilícense, por favor. En este momento...</p>
<p>—¡A un lado, Bokuto-san! —Siendo Hinata una de las personas que más respetaba a Bokuto, resultaba increíble ver que lo empujara de forma tan tosca—. ¡¿Tan profesional es usted, Atsumu-san?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Seguro que no necesita ninguna de mis "composiciones de mierda"! —echó en cara citando lo que Atsumu había dicho antes—. ¡Sé que usted lo hará mil veces mejor sin mí...!</p>
<p>—Hinata, no empieces tú también. No te dejes provocar por él —Sakusa sabía que HInata jamás diría algo como eso de corazón. Él más que nadie se esforzaba al máximo por "tomar la delantera" y aportar con todo lo que tenía a la banda incluso si no era el vocalista principal. No por nada se había ganado el puesto de compositor principal junto a él.</p>
<p>—No, Omi-san —respondió cambiando su tono de voz desenfrenado por uno menos estridente, pero serio y evidentemente molesto—. No hay nada que discutir.</p>
<p>—Déjalo ahí, Shoyo —se metió Atsumu—. No necesitas moverte. El que se va de aquí soy yo. No pienso quedarme en lo que inevitablemente se convertirá en una banda mediocre.</p>
<p>Con esas últimas palabras, Atsumu salió del estudio, no sin antes chocar con el hombro de Sakusa, quien justo se encontraba en su camino.</p>
<p>—A un lado.</p>
<p>Bokuto miró con pánico a ambos lados de forma simultánea; por un lado se había ido Hinata, y por el otro Atsumu, y no sabía a quién perseguir. Al final, decidió irse tras Hinata. Probablemente era el más afectado por las palabras de Atsumu, dado que no solo él era un compañero de banda, sino también un amigo.</p>
<p>Por su parte, a Sakusa no le quedó de otra más que ir por Atsumu. Aunque en realidad, prefería que sea de ese modo. Sakusa también estaba molesto por la reacción grosera e inmadura que había tenido contra Hinata, pero no podía negar que estaba preocupado por esa misma razón.</p>
<p>Tras seguirlo, Atsumu finalmente paró en el baño, sin decir o hacer algo.</p>
<p>—Miya —llamó Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres, Omi-kun? —Independientemente de la situación o relación entre ambos, Atsumu no podía responderle de la mejor forma en ese momento.</p>
<p>Sakusa frunció el ceño en disgusto. Estaba ahí para intentar hablar con Atsumu, pero él tampoco era la persona con más paciencia del mundo como para aguantar su actitud pedante. Se dio un momento e intentó responder de forma serena.</p>
<p>—¿Qué fue eso de hace unos momentos?</p>
<p>—¡Agh..! —renegó Atsumu, a nada de jalarse el cabello por la rabia—. ¡¿A eso viniste?! No pienso discutir al respecto. Ya he tomado mi decisión.</p>
<p>Sakusa estuvo a punto de responderle a Atsumu, pero antes de decir algo más, decidió callar y dejarlo así. Él todavía estaba muy alterado, así que de nada servía intentar decirle algo. Lo único que conseguiría era crear otra pelea, dado que Sakusa tampoco se quedaría callado si Atsumu lo sacaba de sus casillas. Aunque él no era de gritar, ni alterarse en demasía, las cosas que decía cuando estaba molesto podían llegar a ser muy dolorosas también, y lastimar a Atsumu de algún modo no estaba en sus planes.</p>
<p>Por esa vez, dio media vuelta, dejando a Atsumu solo para darle su espacio. De todas formas, incluso si insinuó dejar la banda (al igual que Hinata), no podría hacer mucho de un día para otro. Él mismo lo había dicho, no estaban jugando. Ni Atsumu ni Hinata podían salir y entrar de la banda cuando les diera la gana. Antes de eso, les esperaría un largo procedimiento, y ante cualquier incumpliemiento de su contrato, la agencia no iba a dudar en tomar represalias. Por lo tanto, Sakusa y Bokuto podían estar tranquilo, al menos por ese día.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』</p>
<p>Un par de días después, Atsumu se dirigió al estudio de grabación con la intención de recoger algunos de sus objetos personales y llevarlos de regreso a casa.</p>
<p>¿Había pensado en la ridícula pelea que había tenido con los demás miembros de la banda ese día? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Estaba arrepentido y avergonzado? Claramente. En el fondo, la idea de ir a recoger sus cosas no era más que una excusa para estar en el estudio y ver la reacción de los demás. No tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con ellos de frente y llegar a un acuerdo. Su orgullo era tal que se había resignado a aceptar la decisión que él mismo había tomado antes: abandonar la banda.</p>
<p>Al ingresar al estudio, se sentía tan nervioso que le comenzó a doler el estómago por las repentinas punzadas que lo estaban atacando. No estaba seguro si era por estar ahí luego del tremendo papelón que había hecho, o si era el temor de encontrarse a alguno de los chicos (especialmente Hinata).</p>
<p>—Es... música —habló para sí mismo cuando estaba cerca de la habitación. El escuchar la melodía reproduciéndose desde el otro lado, solo le confirmaba que alguien estaba ahí.</p>
<p>Fuera quién fuera, ya estaba ahí; no podía retractarse. Sin esperar más, antes de pensar demasiado y llegar a acobardarse, abrió la puerta para entrar a ese cuarto.</p>
<p>Ahí, apoyado con una laptop sobre el escritorio, estaba Sakusa.</p>
<p>—Omi-kun —dijo simplemente, con lo que parecía ser una especie de saludo. Sakusa lo miró por unos segundos, y después le respondió de la misma forma.</p>
<p>—Miya.</p>
<p>Con esa introducción, Sakusa ya sabía que la Atsumu todavía estaba con su actitud terca de la otra vez. Él jamás lo "saludaba" con simplemente mencionar su nombre, y menos con un tono tan seco como ese. Aunque le causaba gracia cómo mantenía su apodo intacto incluso estando molesto.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Omi-kun. Solo sacaré algunas cosas de este lugar y luego me iré —se adelantó antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo—. No voy a molestarte.</p>
<p>—Mhm —Sakusa no replicó nada más, y continuó con lo suyo. Estaba escuchando las canciones del primer álbum que habían producido, perteneciente a la época en la que ni siquiera eran parte de una disquera, es decir, totalmente independientes.</p>
<p>La música de algún modo lograba camuflar el extraño ambiente de ese momento. Aún así, ninguno de ellos estaba realmente concentrado en lo que hacía. Atsumu iba metiendo discos, peluches, tazas y otros objetos a una caja, pero estaba pendiente a lo que Sakusa escuchaba y hacía (probablemente esperando a que le diga algo). Por su parte, Sakusa también pretendía estar ocupado, cambiando canciones y revisando una que otra carpeta de su laptop, aunque miraba de reojo lo que Atsumu estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>En una de esas, mientras entraba a las carpetas y archivos de manera aleatoria, se topó con cierto video, y la tentación de reproducirlo pudo más con él.</p>
<p>"<em>En esta ocasión, la canción que vamos a interpretar se llama "Can you listen'?".* ¡Esperamos que les guste! ¡Gracias por su apoyo, gente!"</em></p>
<p>Atsumu no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la voz con un marcado dialecto de Kansai que estaba hablando en dicha grabación. Y Sakusa notó eso, pues ya no escuchó el sonido de los objetos al chocar mientras eran colocados dentro de la caja.</p>
<p>El video continuó en reproducción, y lo que se escuchó a continuación de esas palabras fue una de las canciones más antiguas de la banda. La diferencia de estilo era muy notable, ya que en sus inicios, los Black Jackals se iban por un sonido con rock mucho más <em>hard, </em>áspero e intenso que el de su discografía actual.</p>
<p>Atsumu se aproximó a donde estaba sentado Sakusa, y aún parado manteniendo cierta distancia, se quedó a observar el video. Se podía ver que estaban en alguna de las calles de Kobe*, interpretando dicha canción con solo algunas personas a su alrededor como espectadores. Por la calidad del audio e imagen, Atsumu dedujo que había sido grabado con un celular antiguo (es específico el de Osamu). Además, algunas partes no estaban del todo claras, dado que la imagen se estaba desenfocando por el temblar de las manos de su hermano al filmar, probablemente por los nervios.</p>
<p>Aún con la mala calidad de la grabación, el ver algo como eso después de mucho años, estremeció el corazón de Atsumu. En ese entonces, solo eran unos niños de preparatoria que debían dejar toda su vergüenza de lado para presentar su música en las calles y ser conocidos poco a poco.</p>
<p>Atsumu recordaba muy bien esa primera experiencia: los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, pero al no estar nadie presente, dejó su inseguridad de lado y dejó a su voz fluir. Inevitablemente, llamaron la atención de algunas personas, quienes se quedaban a presenciar la presentación, e incluso animaban y parecían disfrutar del humilde concierto que estaban ofreciendo. Sin imaginar que muchos años después tendría miles de fanáticos en todo el mundo enamorados de su arte, Atsumu cantó con todo su corazón, dichoso de tener a cinco o seis personas escuchándolo en ese momento. Ahí, en medio de esa pequeña plaza en las calles de Kobe, Atsumu quedó prendado de la música.</p>
<p>¿Qué era esa nostalgia que sentía en ese preciso instante? Y de paso, con un video mal grabado que fácilmente podría ser superado por uno de los DVDs Blu-Ray de sus conciertos más grandes. Si se suponía que en hasta ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo que en ese entonces, ¿por qué las ganas de llorar estaban a punto de hacerlo ceder como si lo de ese video fuera una experiencia totalmente ajena ahora? No sabía explicarlo bien en ese momento, así que solo atinó a sujetar con fuerza su camisa mientras mordía sus labios para no dejarse vencer por su susceptibilidad.</p>
<p>—¿D-Dónde... conseguiste este video, Omi-kun? —cuestionó con inseguridad en su voz. Sin darse cuenta, se movió de donde estaba parado para tomar asiento al lado de Sakusa. Material como ese era ya inexistente para Atsumu.</p>
<p>—Siempre han estado ahí —respondió refiriéndose a los demás grabaciones que le seguían—. Nunca los he borrado.</p>
<p>Atsumu se mantuvo en silencio, todavía con vista a la pantalla de la laptop. Aunque no estaba prestando atención, más bien, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar.</p>
<p>—No quieres dejarlo, ¿no es así? —habló Sakusa, retomando la palabra. No recibió respuesta alguna de Atsumu, por lo que decidió insistir—. Miya.</p>
<p>El mencionado simplemente meneó la cabeza en negación, hasta que se animó a responder.</p>
<p>—No... —murmuró por lo bajo, aún negando con la cabeza baja. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo, pero ya no podía soportarlo más—. No. ¡No quiero!</p>
<p><em>"Aquí vamos" </em>pensó Sakusa. Ahora tenía a Atsumu llorando mientras negaba frenéticamente, alegando que no quería irse de la banda, y que no estaba hablando en serio.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿por qué alargar todo ese teatro? Pon tus porquerías de regreso a los estantes y habla con Bokuto y Hinata.</p>
<p>—¡No quiero, Omi-kun! —exclamó abatido.</p>
<p>—¡¿Por qué no quieres?! —Sakusa no estaba para soportar que Atsumu siguiera terco aún habiendo confesado lo que en realidad siente.</p>
<p>—¡Es que no entiendes! ¡No me gusta el ritmo que estamos llevando... que nos están obligando a llevar! —se corrigió—. ¡Esto no es lo que somos nosotros! ¡No es los Black Jackals!</p>
<p>Sakusa escuchó en silencio el desahogo de Atsumu. Gracias a ese video, comprendió que la actitud que tuvo Atsumu hace unos días no era simple altanería o capricho por despreciar el trabajo de Hinata. Lo que pasaba era que Atsumu se sentía frustrado. Él, quien amaba esa banda y la música con todo su ser —tanto que superó su deseo de ser jugador profesional de voleibol—, odiaba el sentimiento de acomodarse a los estándares impuestos por los demás productores solo para ser una banda comercial más. Si eso significaba dejar de lado toda su esencia, entonces no lo quería y prefería renunciar antes de ver lo que tanto ama corrompido por las obligaciones que tiene en la industria.</p>
<p>—Miya, escúchame —pidió Sakusa sujetándolo de las mejillas una vez que terminó de hablar. Teniendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo, pudo notar que sus ojos todavía estaban llorosos—. Quiero que me respondas una sola cosa, y no te lo voy a volver a preguntar.</p>
<p>Atsumu dejó de quejarse ante el repentino gesto y palabras, y asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, dio pie a que Sakusa hiciera su pregunta.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres seguir cantando?</p>
<p>Parecía una pregunta demasiado evidente, pero Atsumu sabía que iba más allá. No se refería a solo cantar como tal, sino a seguir ejerciendo la responsabilidad de ser el vocalista de la banda, y hacer lo posible para no quedar estancados, ni resignarse a acatar las órdenes de personas que ni siquiera entienden la esencia de los Black Jackals.</p>
<p>—Sí, quiero hacerlo —No tenía tiempo para dudar, ni pedir más tiempo para pensarlo. Era una pregunta de respuesta instantánea. Además, él sabía lo que quería.</p>
<p>—Bien —aprobó Sakusa soltando el rostro de Atsumu, no sin antes dejarle una ligera, disimulada caricia con su pulgar y manteniendo su expresión seria—. Entonces, voy a componer una canción que puedas cantar. Te lo prometo.</p>
<p>Atsumu sabía que con "una canción que puedas cantar" se refería a algo que no estuviera hecho por obligación o presión, sino con el mismo amor que aquellas canciones de sus primeros años, donde el dinero ni el reconocimiento eran lo importante, solo el auténtico amor que sentían por la música.</p>
<p>—Acepto, Omi-kun —respondió Atsumu con una sonrisa socarrona, que se veía graciosa y hasta falsa por el contraste que hacía con sus ojos llorosos—. Confío en ti.</p>
<p>—No me subestimes, Miya. Hinata no es el único que compone canciones para nosotros.</p>
<p>—Lo sé. Es bueno ver que el líder tome su responsabilidad al menos una vez —se burló, ya mucho más calmado.</p>
<p>—Cierra la boca —ordenó irritado. Aunque no estaba molesto en realidad. Él sabía a la perfección cómo era Atsumu, y muchas veces solo le seguía el juego.</p>
<p>Además, Sakusa no podía estar enojado en ese momento, menos viendo el brillo en la mirada de Atsumu. Lo último no era solo una propuesta o una apuesta, sino un reto para ambos. Pero Sakusa estaba preparado. De hecho, tenía planeado hacer eso desde antes, no por nada estaba buscando inspiración en canciones y videos antiguos suyos. Ahora que ya estaba acordado, le esperaba mucho trabajo las próximas semanas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』</p>
<p>Tal y como había planeado, Sakusa logró componer una canción de la cual se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho. A pesar de que todavía faltaba hacer algunos ajustes en la letra, estaba seguro de que Atsumu (al igual que Bokuto y Hinata), aceptaría interpretar la canción sin rechistar. De todas formas, no había la había compuesto con prisa o presión. Más bien, se aseguro de escribir algo que expresara el sentir, no solo de Atsumu (aunque fue influenciado por lo que le dijo en su último encuentro), sino de los cuatro miembros que conformaban los Black Jackals. Si acaso había otra canción inspirada enteramente en Atsumu, eso era un asunto totalmente distinto.</p>
<p>La primera persona a quien le enseñó el producto fue precisamente Miya, quien con mucha emoción aceptó la pieza musical. Parecía que eso le había devuelto toda la motivación, pues no podía esperar más para trabajar e incluso grabar el próximo álbum. En su mente ya tenía todo un concepto para implementar en dicho proyecto.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, el ser vocalista no le daba potestad de decidir si esa composición realmente sería parte del siguiente álbum. Ni siquiera Sakusa que era el líder de la banda tenía esa autoridad. Las decisiones se tomaban entre los cuatro, sin excepciones.</p>
<p>Por esa razón, Sakusa no esperó más, y convocó a Hinata, Bokuto y Atsumu a una reunión en el estudio para también presentarles lo que había hecho. Además, ambos deberían estar mucho más calmados luego de esas semanas sin verse tras la pelea.</p>
<p>—Y bien, ¿qué opinan?</p>
<p>Luego de realizar dicha pregunta, Sakusa prestó especial atención a la reacción de ambos, pero sobre todo a la de Hinata. Dado que él fue el más afectado por la disputa que tuvo con Atsumu, Sakusa esperaba que el chico no se sienta (más) despreciado y tome su composición como una ofensa, o algo similar. Aunque conociéndolo, lo más probable era que lo interprete más como un reto que como una amenaza.</p>
<p>—¡Wooo! ¡Está genial, Sakusa! ¡¿Tú lo compusiste?! —expresó Bokuto con genuina emoción—. ¡<em>Kiyoomi </em>está de regreso, eh! —dijo haciendo alusión al nombre artístico de Sakusa.</p>
<p>—... —Con respecto a Hinata, el muchacho se quedó analizando la pieza por un poco más de tiempo antes de opinar. Él también estaba sorprendido—. Es... increíble, Omi-san —admitió con sinceridad—. Yo... quiero interpretar esta canción. Quiero que todos lo hagamos.</p>
<p>—¡Está decidido entonces! —alentó Bokuto feliz. Era una sola canción, pero significaba el punto de partida ideal que tanto les había costado encontrar desde hace mucho—. ¡¿Qué esperamos para...?!</p>
<p>—Espera, Bokkun. Todavía hay algo pendiente —cortó Atsumu de repente, y mirando directamente a Hinata, con quien hasta ese entonces no había cruzado palabra alguna, ni siquiera el saludo—. Shoyo-kun, ven conmigo un momento, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo.</p>
<p>Hinata hubiera querido hacerse de rogar un poco más antes de ceder a hablar con tanta facilidad, pero la verdad era que, incluso si Atsumu hirió sus sentimientos con su tosca franqueza, a él no le gustaban las peleas. Además, incluso sin necesidad de escuchar la última composición de Sakusa, Hinata sabía que había presentado algo mediocre.</p>
<p>—Está bien, vamos.</p>
<p>A continuación, ambos abandonaron esa habitación para irse a otra donde tuvieran privacidad.</p>
<p>—¿Deberíamos dejarlos hablar solos? ¿Qué pasa si vuelven a discutir? —comentó Bokuto preocupado mientras veía de reojo a los otros dos.</p>
<p>—No tienen necesidad alguna de pelear otra vez, Bokuto. Además, ese par de idiotas no pueden estar molestos el uno con el otro. Te recuerdo que es de Miya y Hinata de quienes estamos hablando.</p>
<p>—¿Tú crees, Sakusa?</p>
<p>—Sí. Sé por qué te lo digo.</p>
<p>—Bueno...</p>
<p>Mientras esperaban, cambiaron el tema retomando la conversación de la última composición. Hace mucho que Sakusa no ayudaba en la composición de alguna canción para la banda, ya que Hinata era el único que estaba encargando de esa tarea. No recordaba por qué las cosas se habían tornado de ese modo, tal vez porque la misma disquera se empeñó en encasillarlos en roles específicos y en su inocencia e inexperiencia, todos acataron. Aún así, se sentía bien regresar a lo de antes: ser un miembro íntegro más de la banda, y no solo "Kiyoomi, el líder y bajista".</p>
<p>Por otra parte, Hinata y Atsumu ya se habían tomado un buen tiempo hablando, provocando que incluso Sakusa se sienta preocupado por si algo había sucedido entre ellos.</p>
<p>—Hablando del rey de Roma... —dijo Bokuto cuando vio a ambos sujetos entrar de repente.</p>
<p>Los dos estaban riendo mientras hablaban de quién sabe qué, al parecer, muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Pero eso no les incumbía ni a Sakusa ni a Bokuto. Lo importante era que hubo una aparente reconciliación entre ambos amigos.</p>
<p>—¡Omi-san! —llamó de repente Hinata, sorprendiendo a Sakusa.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede?</p>
<p>—¡Admito mi derrota por esta vez, pero no pienso quedarme atrás, eh! ¡Yo también he estado experimentando algunas cosas durante este tiempo!</p>
<p>Sakusa esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de Hinata. Sabía que esa sería su reacción; él siempre era así.</p>
<p>—No es una competencia, Hinata —aclaró—. Compuse esta canción pensando en los cuatro...</p>
<p>—¡Dices eso, pero en realidad lo hiciste por Tsum-Tsum! ¡Ya me lo contaste! —le echó en cara—. ¡Lo consientes demasiado, Sakusa!</p>
<p>—¿Ah? No digas estupideces —negó el mencionado.</p>
<p>—Si, si, como digas —murmuró para sí mismo, dejando que Sakusa y Atsumu tomen la delantera al caminar para salir del estudio.</p>
<p>—¡Al parecer tendremos mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante, Bokuto-san! —comentó Hinata.</p>
<p>—Así es —dio la razón—. Pero también tendremos que aguantar los coqueteos de esos dos por un par de años más —insinuó, señalandolos discretamente con la mirada para que Atsumu ni Sakusa se percaten.</p>
<p>—¿Coqueteos? Por como Omi-san trata a Atsumu-san, yo diría que incluso ya están saliendo —se burló Hinata.</p>
<p>—Sí, pero ellos son los últimos en enterarse —siguió el juego Bokuto, haciendo reír a ambos. Los aludidos ni siquiera les dieron atención, dado que estaban más concentrados hablando el uno con el otro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』</p>
<p>Fueron meses de arduo trabajo para absolutamente todos los miembros y equipo en general. No obstante, los Black Jackals lograron aquello que les generó tanto conflicto: mantener su esencia. Incluso si se habían dado el gusto de experimentar con cosas nuevas, seguía siendo su música, la que con orgullo presentaban a todo el mundo.</p>
<p>
  <em>"...Hallar la respuesta es difícil, doloroso y estremecedor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero como mínimo vamos a seguir adelante sin titubear...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Renunciaste a todo por no poder hablar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pensaste que era bueno que se arruine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero no es así...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Por eso, para que yo sea yo...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Por una sola vez, sin ser tan duro conmigo mismo,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>caminando de este modo, podré amar mi mundo..."*</em>
</p>
<p><em>My World, </em>el primer single que lanzaron ya estaba a la venta, y siendo reproducida en las radios, tal y como estaban escuchando en ese momento.</p>
<p>Era precisamente la canción que Sakusa había compuesto (y que Hinata le ayudó a ajustar). Sin duda, esa pieza era la ideal para "comenzar otra vez" luego de la crisis que tuvieron como banda, sobre todo porque transmitía mucho de lo que todos llegaron a sentir en ese entonces.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, la música de los Black Jackals no era lo único que había logrado tener su evolución, dado que la relación de cierto par también tuvo su propio desarrollo durante ese tiempo. Siempre con la música como intermediario (y otro par que observaba todo), claro está.</p>
<p>—¡Aaah! ¡Estoy agotado y muero de hambre!</p>
<p>Un exhausto Bokuto comenzó a quejarse en medio de la jornada de trabajo de ese día. Ensayos como los que ellos tenían, dejaban sin energía a cualquiera.</p>
<p>—Todavía debemos quedarnos aquí por un par de horas más, Bokuto-san. ¡No puede morir ahora! —exclamó Hinata apoyándose sobre su espalda con torpeza, haciendo que el otro casi pierda el equilibrio.</p>
<p>—Si no quieres que muera, acompáñame a comprar algo para comer, Hinata.</p>
<p>—¿Ah? ¿Pero no tenemos suficiente aquí? Hace rato nos trajeron...</p>
<p>—¡No! ¡No quiero comer eso, no quiero verduras! —se quejó haciendo un berrinche—. Quiero carne, carneee... —rogó, tomando de repente a Atsumu de los hombros para comenzar a agitarlo.</p>
<p>—¡Ah! ¡Carne...! ¡Hamburguesas! —añadió Hinata uniéndose a las súplicas de Bokuto.</p>
<p>—¡Agh! ¡Entiendo, entiendo, pero suéltenme ustedes dos!</p>
<p>—¡Incluso si Omi-san se niega, somos tres contra uno! —Bokuto ya le había metido a Hinata en la cabeza la idea de comer carne, ahora no iba a desistir—. Además, así aprovechamos para comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta aquí adentro.</p>
<p>—Eso es solo una excusa para salir, ¿no es así? —insinuó Sakusa. Si querían comer chatarra, simplemente podían pedirlo a domicilio—. Si van a ir, ustedes ya saben de dónde comprar...</p>
<p>—¡Ay, no, Sakusa! Eso está demasiado lejos, tampoco vamos a tomarnos lo que resta de la tarde solo para ir a comprar. Disculpa, pero no te podremos dar el gusto esta vez.</p>
<p>Si las miradas realmente mataran, Bokuto y Hinata ya habrían pasado a mejor vida.</p>
<p>—¡N-No se preocupe, Omi-san! ¡Le aseguro que compraremos de un lugar limpio y garantizado! ¡Ya nos vamos! —se apresuró Hinata, sacando a Bokuto del lugar con rapidez.</p>
<p>—Ah, huyeron —comentó Atsumu con gracia.</p>
<p>Sakusa decidió ya no darle importancia a la desconsideración de sus compañeros, para mejor aprovechar ese tiempo descansando un poco.</p>
<p>—Ah... —suspiró al acostarse sobre el sofá que tenían—. Solo hasta que lleguen... Miya, si me quedo dormido ni se te ocurra despertarme...</p>
<p>—No, claro que no, Omi-kun —aceptó acercándose también hacia el sofá. Hizo un ademán con las manos para Sakusa levantara su cabeza y tomó asiento en un extremo.</p>
<p>—Oye, fuera de aquí —exigió con severidad. La parte posterior de su cuerpo ya no estaba recostada porque Atsumu había ocupado ese lugar—. Ve a sentarte a otro lado.</p>
<p>—No —negó Atsumu—. No pienso sentarme en esas duras sillas por más tiempo. Yo también tengo derecho a descansar en un lugar.</p>
<p>—No seas idiota, Miya. Levántate del sofá.</p>
<p>—Ya dije que no.</p>
<p>—Fuera. Quiero dormir.</p>
<p>—No —reiteró con terquedad—. Si quieres dormir, recuéstate aquí.</p>
<p>A continuación, empujó la cabeza de Sakusa hacia su regazo, haciendo que esta quede apoyada ahí.</p>
<p>—Miya...</p>
<p>—No te quejes, Omi-Omi. Es esto o que te quedes sentado.</p>
<p>Sakusa no protestó más. Se acomodó boca arriba y se mantuvo recostado sobre los muslos de Atsumu, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. A pesar de que no fue una acción premeditada y más bien le nació hacerlo de forma espontánea, se atrevió a reclinarlo porque estaba seguro de que Sakusa no se molestaría, ni mucho menos se levantaría de su regazo.</p>
<p>—Tch... —renegó de repente—. Olvidé decirle a Hinata que compre jabón líquido y desinfectante.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no es tu culpa. Se fueron antes de que pudieras decir algo.</p>
<p>—Ellos dijeron que iba a comprar "otras cosas que hicieran falta". Espero que al menos recuerden eso.</p>
<p>—Yo solo espero que no se olviden pedir al menos una de las hamburguesas sin cebolla.</p>
<p>Se mantuvieron conversando por un momento, mientras Atsumu jugaba y desordenaba algunos mechones del cabello de Sakusa.</p>
<p>—Miya.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede, Omi?</p>
<p>—Canta para mí.</p>
<p>Atsumu no esperaba una petición como esa de parte de Sakusa, por lo que se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Al final, en medio de sus nervios y alegría, atinó a responder de forma cómica.</p>
<p>—Eres un abusivo, Omi-Omi. Hemos estado ensayando toda la tarde, ¿y aún así quieres explotarme más? —No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Sakusa; se mantuvo en silencio. Atsumu estaba consciente de que él no se lo pediría de nuevo—. Bien, supongo que no tengo opción. ¡Voy a consentirte por esta vez!</p>
<p>Él no pudo verlo, pero Sakusa rió ante la exagerada respuesta de Atsumu, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que implicaba un gran esfuerzo o sacrificio.</p>
<p>—Ah... Aquí vamos... —Atsumu respiró hondo, y luego de darse un par de segundos, comenzó a cantar—. <em>Incluso si siempre estás riendo, llorás sin mostrar tus lágrimas.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Tus manos frías, tu dolor, quiero abrazar todo de ti...</em>
</p>
<p>Sakusa reaccionó ni bien escuchó los primeros versos de esa canción, y pasó de estar recostado boca arriba a quedar de costado, mirando a Atsumu.</p>
<p>—<em>...Por favor, quiero quedarme así y nunca dejarte ir.</em></p>
<p><em>Quiero atrapar incluso tus lágrimas que no se pueden secar... </em>—Mientras cantaba, notó que el rostro de Sakusa tenía una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza.</p>
<p>No dejó que eso lo distraiga y continuó entonando la canción con una voz dulce y apacible.</p>
<p>—... <em>Incluso si es egoísta, hoy, mañana, y siempre, quiero seguir este camino contigo...</em></p>
<p>Siguió de ese modo durante un poco más hasta según lo que creyó suficiente. Al parecer, ese era el final del pequeño espectáculo porque cesó su canto, observando con una sonrisa de triunfo a Sakusa, quien mantenía la misma expresión de antes en su rostro.</p>
<p>—Miya, esa canción... —Sakusa elevó ligeramente la parte superior de su cuerpo con la intención de hablar con Atsumu .</p>
<p>—Sí. Es una composición tuya, ¿no es así? —se adelantó, acomodando su postura sobre el sofá tras haberse levantado Sakusa de su falda.</p>
<p>—Lo es. Pero yo no te la enseñé antes, a nadie.</p>
<p>—No te molestes conmigo, Omi-Omi, la encontré por casualidad —se defendió, dándole un par de golpecitos a su regazo e incitando al mencionado a que se recueste nuevamente. El otro accedió y acomodó su cabeza en el lugar como antes.</p>
<p>—Mmm —Sakusa no estaba convencido de eso. ¿Realmente había sido un descuido suyo o es que Atsumu estuvo husmeando entre sus cosas?</p>
<p>Fuera cual fuera la verdad, lo que tenía pensando a Sakusa en ese momento era la forma en la que Atsumu había interpretado su canción. Tan hermoso... Aunque era obvio teniendo en cuenta para quién estaba escrita.</p>
<p>—Es preciosa —comentó de repente Atsumu y mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿De dónde salió la inspiración para crear algo como eso?</p>
<p>—Quién sabe —se limitó a decir sin mayor emoción, correspondiendo su mirada.</p>
<p>En respuesta, Atsumu le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con ternura. Aprovechando que la mano de Sakusa estaba posada sobre uno de sus muslos, la tomó y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla. Aún manteniendo el contacto visual entre ambos, movió ligeramente su cachete a modo de caricia y después cerró los ojos para depositar un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano de Sakusa que estaba sujetando.</p>
<p>Sakusa no quitó la mano en ningún momento. Sabía que debía decir algo antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más íntimo, pero por esa vez se dejó llevar.</p>
<p>—¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó finalmente refiriéndose al beso e interrumpiendo el momento . Estar de ese modo se sentía bien si era con Atsumu, pero recibir tanto amor de repente, era demasiado para él. Debía mantener un equilibrio si no quería que su estabilidad emocional colapse.</p>
<p>—Es solo... una recompensa por haber compuesto otra buena canción —Atsumu no se notaba molesto por el cambio de ambiente. Todo a su respectivo ritmo, él lo sabía.</p>
<p>—¿Recompensa? —cuestionó mirándolo con incredulidad—. Tendré que ir a lavarme las manos.</p>
<p>—Qué malo, Omi-kun.</p>
<p>Atsumu siempre respondía con más drama del debido cuando Sakusa le decía algo "cruel", pero esta vez respondió por inercia, olvidando el tono exagerado en su voz. Era evidente la diferencia; sin embargo, ambos decidieron ignorar eso y fingir que "era como siempre". De todas formas, tenían mejores cosas que disfrutar en ese instante. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』</p>
<p>El único single que habían sacado hasta ese entonces se convirtió en muchos más con el pasar de los meses.</p>
<p>Entre canciones para el opening de algún anime de temporada e incluso el soundtrack de películas famosas como "The Amazing Spider Man"*, la racha que llevaba la banda era imparable. No faltaba demasiado para que su próximo álbum pudiera ser finalmente lanzado.</p>
<p>Hace más de medio año, cuando la banda estaba en su peor momento, ninguno hubiera creído lo lejos que habían llegado y lo mucho que habían avanzado. Inclusive se habían dado el gusto de experimentar e innovar con su repertorio, desde canciones con su usual ritmo rockero hasta baladas más románticas. Todo manteniendo el estilo propio de los Black Jackals, por supuesto.</p>
<p>—<em>... En la deslumbrante ciudad de Tokio a media noche, entre amigos que entienden mi corazón cuando estamos riendo con ese tipo de conversaciones que me emocionan...</em></p>
<p>Además, Atsumu no era el único que iba a cautivar con su voz a los fanáticos en el nuevo albúm, sino que Hinata también.</p>
<p>—... <em>Arrastrando un rostro cansado, seguiré hasta ser lo suficientemente bueno.</em></p>
<p>Tal y como se había propuesto Hinata, él tampoco se quedó atrás al momento de componer nueva música para la banda. Junto a Sakusa, ambos lograron sacar piezas increíbles. Sin embargo, hubo una canción en específico que compuso pensando en sentimientos más personales; entonces, ¿quién mejor que él mismo para interpretarla?</p>
<p>—<em>...Era una noche como esta, lo recuerdo muy bien.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Incluso buscando algo y luego olvidándolo, no estoy solo 4life. </em>
</p>
<p>"4Life" era el nombre de la canción que en ese preciso momento habían terminado de grabar, teniendo como vocalista principal a Hinata Shoyo. Probablemente sería una sorpresa para los fanáticos el no escucharlo solo en las partes rap de las canciones, pero incluso si era solo una pista de todas las incluidas en el álbum, Hinata esperaba que ellos lograran sentir todo el amor que quería transmitir.</p>
<p>—¡Bokuto-saaan! ¡Estoy agotado!</p>
<p>—Yo también. ¡Me duelen los brazos!</p>
<p>Igual de cansados que los demás, HInata y Bokuto tomaron asiento acostándose con torpeza sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>—Vamos, Shoyo-kun. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes aguantar? —Atsumu no iba a desaprovechar ni una oportunidad para molestar aunque sea un poco.</p>
<p>—¡Claro que no! —Como si hubiera recobrado toda su energía, Hinata se paró de la silla con rapidez para enfrentarse a Atsumu—. Atsumu-san, lo veo algo flojo. Si es demasiado para usted, puede cederme las demás canciones para grabar y tomar un descanso —comenzó a explicar moviendo las manos como si le estuviera restando importancia.</p>
<p>—¡Wooh! ¡Genial, Hinata! —Por su parte, Bokuto, con toda inocencia, apoyaba las ocurrencias de su compañero levantando un pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.</p>
<p>—¡Ja! ¡Buen intento, Shoyo-kun, pero no se te va a poder cumplir! Al menos espera la reacción de nuestros fans cuando escuchen tu canción —Satisfecho con su diablura del día, Atsumu se fue de regreso al lado de Sakusa.</p>
<p>—No dirá eso con tanta tranquilidad cuando yo me vuelva el vocalista principal de los Black Jackals, Atsumu-san —remató Hinata, moviéndose del asiento para ir buscar entre sus cosas.</p>
<p>—¡¿Ah?! ¡Has estado muy atrevido últimamente, Shoyo! —respondió Atsumu ofendido mientras los demás solo reían ante su reacción—. ¡Omi-Omi, dile algo!</p>
<p>—Tienes todo mi apoyo, Hinata.</p>
<p>—¡¡Eyyy!! ¡Omi-kun!</p>
<p>Las risas continuaron, y Hinata regresó a su asiento con un frasquito de esmalte para uñas color negro.</p>
<p>—¡Tsum-Tsum, Hinata! —llamó Bokuto—. ¡Ni se les ocurra pelear otra vez! No podemos separarnos hasta que hayamos hecho el último opening para <em>Haikyuu y Gintama</em>, ¿lo entienden?</p>
<p>—Tienes razón, Bokkun. <em>Gintama</em> también nos salvó como banda, ¿no es así? —acotó Atsumu, poniendo sus piernas sobre uno de los muslos de Sakusa con toda confianza. Eso, al igual que poner los pies sobre la mesa era una de sus malas costumbres.</p>
<p>—Gracias a ese anime, nuestra popularidad incrementó mucho más de lo esperado —. Sakusa, quien en un comienzo bajaba las piernas de Atsumu de un golpe cuando hacía eso, parecía haberse acostumbrado a dicho gesto, puesto que ahora lo dejaba estar así sin reclamarle nada.</p>
<p>—¡Haikyuu también! —añadió Hinata sin inmutarse por la posición de Atsumu—. ¡Nosotros hicimos dos de sus openings, pero aún así la banda de Kageyama ha tomado ese puesto ahora! —exclamó, depositando el envase de esmalte con el que se estaba pintando las uñas sobre la mesa, para así poder quejarse con mayor comodidad—. ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás!</p>
<p>—Habrá que ver —finalizó Sakusa, dando por terminada la conversación.</p>
<p>Continuaron su descanso hablando de asuntos más triviales aun mientras cada uno se ocupaba de lo suyo.</p>
<p>—Oye, Hinata —interrumpió Bokuto de repente—. Vamos a comprar comida afuera otra vez.</p>
<p>—¿Ah? ¿Por qué nosotros? Si ya fuimos la última vez, que vaya Atsumu-san —respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, pues estaba más concentrado en pintar bien su otra mano manipulando la pequeña brocha del esmalte con el lado izquierdo.</p>
<p>—No creo que sea posible —inquirió Bokuto, hablando con notoria discreción—. Mira.</p>
<p>—¿Qué...? —Hinata dirigió la mirada hacia donde Bokuto le estaba señalando, y observó a Atsumu y Sakusa, uno al lado del otro, viendo algún video en la laptop del último—. Ah, eso...</p>
<p>—¡Omi-kun, borra esos antiguos videos de una vez! ¡No me recuerdes el horrible color de tinte que llevaba en la preparatoria!</p>
<p>Mucho más alejados de ellos, Hinata notó a un avergonzado Atsumu cubriendo sus ojos para no ver lo que fuera que Sakusa le estuviera enseñando.</p>
<p>—Ugh... la máscara que llevaba en ese entonces también era un desastre... —comentó Sakusa, haciendo alusión al antifaz color negro que cubría toda la parte de sus ojos, y la cual siempre portaba estando como <em>Kiyoomi*</em>—. ¿Qué sucede?</p>
<p>—A-Ah... —reaccionó Hinata al verse descubierto observandolos.</p>
<p>—¡Les decíamos que Hinata y yo íbamos a comprar chatarra! —intervino Bokuto.</p>
<p>—Bueno, pero no se tarden, que aún hay mucho que hacer.</p>
<p>—¡No prometemos nada! —exclamó Bokuto, "emocionado" por ir a comprar, y jalando a Hinata en el proceso.</p>
<p>—P-Pero, Bokuto-san, al menos deje que mis uñas terminen de secar...</p>
<p>—Las haces secar en el camino —Sin detener su marcha, Bokuto terminó sacando a Hinata casi a rastras.</p>
<p>—Mhm, supongo que esta vez le daremos el gusto a Omi-san —refunfuñó Hinata resignado a arruinar su manicura, refiriéndose a que Bokuto lo llevaría a comprar hasta el sitio preferido de Sakusa (y que quedaba lejos de ahí), con la intención de darles algo más de privacidad a él y a Atsumu.</p>
<p>—¡Si compran hamburguesas que no tenga cebolla! —pidió Atsumu a la distancia y sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla—. Oye, Omi.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —respondió, viendo cómo los otros dos ya habían salido del estudio.</p>
<p>—Viendo estas antiguas grabaciones de nuestras presentaciones que 'Samu solía filmar, me sorprende cómo ha variado nuestro estilo con el pasar de los años.</p>
<p>—La música evoluciona, Miya.</p>
<p>—Eso es obvio, Omi-kun. Aún así, haber comenzado con esto —indicó, dándole "reproducir" a un archivo de nombre <em>Breach (2) Ksdjhhaasaa.mp4. </em>Dejó sonar esa canción por un momento, cuyo sonido era un rock muy pesado*—, para pasar a esto —detuvo la canción, y bajando en los archivos de la laptop, le dio clic a otro archivo nombrado <em>My Friend (Acoustic version)- Live at Nippon Budokan.mp4.</em></p>
<p>—Sí, sí, entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo Sakusa mientras escuchaban la canción que recién había puesto Atsumu. A diferencia de la primera, esa era mucho más relajada y suave, sin el ritmo hard rock. Incluso la letra era muy distinta—. Ahora dame eso, que estoy ordenando los nombres de los archivos.</p>
<p>Sakusa llevó la laptop hacia su lado, y continuó renombrando los videos. Por su rostro, era evidente que le fastidiaba ver los archivos tan desordenados.</p>
<p>—Pero Omi, esas grabaciones son antiguas. No pierdas el tiempo ordenándolas... —Atsumu estaría dándole un par de razones por las cuales no debería molestarse en hacer eso, de no ser por la expresión de seriedad y molestia con la que Sakusa lo estaba mirando—. Bueno, bueno. No digo nada...</p>
<p>—Miya, ¿quién diablos le puso los nombres a todo esto? ¿Tu hermano o tú? —se quejaba mientras abría un archivo nombrado como <em>GFDSAA.mp4 </em>para identificar de qué se trataba el contenido.</p>
<p>—Je... —se reía Atsumu—. No sé, los dos supongo.</p>
<p>—Mhm... Esta es <em>Why*</em>—mencionó corriendo el <em>GFDSAA.mp4 </em>por <em>Why - Kobe.mp4. </em>Dejó a la canción reproduciéndose mientras cambiaba los nombres de los que sí estaba seguro qué canciones eran.</p>
<p>—Ah, es la primera versión, ¿no? Me gusta.</p>
<p>—Yo prefiero la acústica.</p>
<p>—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? Es la de nuestro primer álbum, pero es genial.</p>
<p>—Sigo sin cambiar de opinión. En las versiones acústicas y en las baladas tu voz se oye más... dulce —comentó todavía con la vista pegada a la pantalla.</p>
<p>—Oh... con que es eso —respondió, cambiando a su "tono de voz molestoso" como lo llamaba Sakusa—. Omi-Omi, ¿tanto así te gusta mi voz?</p>
<p>En respuesta, Sakusa lo miró de manera hosca por un par de segundos, y continuó con lo suyo.</p>
<p>—Sí, me gusta.</p>
<p>—Ah... —continuó Atsumu, pero con una notoria sonrisa en su rostro—. Entonces, ¿por eso has estado componiendo baladas y canciones tan suaves y... románticas?</p>
<p>—... —Sakusa se quedó callado por un momento, y recién habló—. Probablemente por otro motivo.</p>
<p>—Ya veo...</p>
<p>Atsumu decidió parar ahí. Era gracioso molestar un poco Sakusa y hacerse a los locos con ese tema cuando en realidad él bien sabía el porqué, pero sabía que con él había un límite para las bromas.</p>
<p>Se levantó del sofá, y fue hasta donde estaba una de las guitarras para llevarla hasta su lugar.</p>
<p>—Omi-Omi, ya te dije que quedarse ahí sentado viendo videos de hace 10 años es una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor ven aquí y escúchame en vivo —ofreció, dándole un espacio en el sofá para que pudiera sentarse a su lado.</p>
<p>Sakusa, después de pensarlo por unos instantes, cerró la laptop suspirando con resignación, tal vez frustrado por haber sido interrumpido intentado ordenar sus cosas. Sin embargo, había cosas a las que incluso él no podía negarse.</p>
<p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó una vez se sentó a su lado. Atsumu se acomodó, de modo que quedaron frente a frente.</p>
<p>—¿Con qué debería comenzar...? —cuestionó pensando en alguna opción mientras afinaba la guitarra—. <em>Why </em>la acabas de escuchar, pero dijiste que te gustaba, así que...</p>
<p>Las primeras notas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus dedos y así tener un acompañamiento al momento de interpretar las canciones con su voz. Sakusa también se acomodó de frente, y se dedicó a escuchar a quien era el dueño de la voz que él más amaba.</p>
<p>Pronto, el repertorio se llenó de melodías más románticas como <em>Stand by me </em>y <em>U &amp; I*. </em>Además, Atsumu no era el único que estaba cantando, dado que Sakusa se le había unido también. Él tenía una voz hermosa, pero casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de mostrarla al mundo. Aún así, tener a Atsumu a su lado escuchándolo era más que suficiente.</p>
<p>En ese momento, el panorama había cambiado mucho en comparación al comienzo. Ahora, quien tenía la guitarra en manos era Sakusa mientras cantaba la mayor parte de la letra.</p>
<p>—<em>No hay nadie más a quien disfrute tanto. Soy tan obstinado, excepto para ti...</em></p>
<p>Atsumu tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Sakusa, acompañándolo con su propia voz solo en algunos versos.</p>
<p>— <em>Oh, mi amor, eres para mí como un rayo de luz...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>— ... Que brilla dentro de esta fría habitación... </em>
</p>
<p><em>—En algún lugar, vamos a abrazarnos fuertemente donde no haya nadie...</em> —Una simple mirada, y Sakusa ya sabía que él era quien debía continuar.</p>
<p>— <em>Tú y yo, en lo que podría ser una habitación solitaria. Apuesto a que estaremos juntos por siempre...</em></p>
<p>Mientras Sakusa pronunciaba el último verso, Atsumu lo miró directo a los ojos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Dado que la canción había terminado y Sakusa ya no estaba tocando la guitarra, Atsumu aprovechó y se sujetó del brazo sobre el que estaba apoyado para arrimarse más hacia él y hacer de ese gesto una especie de abrazo.</p>
<p>Antes de continuar con la próxima ronda, había un par de cosas que desde hace mucho quería decirle, y el ambiente era más que ideal para hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Omi-kun...</p>
<p>—¡Hey, hey, hey!</p>
<p>O lo habría sido si Hinata y Bokuto hubieran llegado tan solo 10 o 15 minutos más tarde.</p>
<p>—¡Lamentamos interrumpir su concierto, pero escuchamos algo muy bueno desde la entrada! —clamó Bokuto entrando a la sala, fingiendo que nos los había visto en esa escena tan íntima.</p>
<p>—¿Qué estaban cantando, Atsumu-san, Omi-san? —preguntó Hinata, aparentemente curioso, cuando en realidad estaba aliviado de haber entrado antes de que Atsumu y Sakusa estuvieran más cariñosos él con el otro. En ese caso no habrían sido capaces de entrar.</p>
<p>—Solo estábamos practicando un poco de <em>acoustics </em>para pasar el rato —dijo Atsumu como si nada, logrado camuflar la gran decepción que tenía por haber sido interrumpido justo en ese momento.</p>
<p>—¡Las voces de Atsumu-san y Omi-san se complementan muy bien! —comentó mientras colocaba la bolsa con comida sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>—Es verdad... —apoyó Bokuto—. Si a eso le agregamos la voz de Hinata, e incluso la mía también... ¡Tengo una idea!</p>
<p>En lo que Bokuto explicaba lo que tenía pensado, Sakusa y Atsumu se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. El último solo le sonrió mientras sacaba el papel con el que estaba envuelta su hamburguesa. De manera más discreta y modesta, Sakusa le devolvió el gesto, para después dirigirse al baño y poder lavarse las manos antes de comer.</p>
<p>Ambos sabían que tenían algo pendiente. Lamentablemente, tendrían que suspenderlo por esa ocasión. Aunque eso no quitaba la felicidad y la calidez que los dos sentían, especialmente después de pasar el rato juntos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』</p>
<p><em>Just Like This, </em>el evento anual de verano más importante de los Black Jackals por fin había llegado.</p>
<p>Miles de personas esperaban ansiosos a que el concierto diera inicio, listos para disfrutar el momento de sus vidas. Incluso la lluvia se había dado cita en el lugar ese año también, dado que cada verano esta aparecía para amenizar el evento justo en el momento más emocionante.*</p>
<p>Además, siendo el primer concierto luego de la banda se hubiese tomado un paréntesis por un par de años, todos los fanáticos esperaban recibirlos de la mejor forma para demostrar todo su apoyo y agradecimiento, sobre todo por el grandioso álbum que habían lanzado no hace mucho.</p>
<p>Atsumu, Hinata, Sakusa y Bokuto estaban más que listos para brindarles un espectáculo de calidad, pues contaban con una gran producción, pero más que nada, la emoción de estar parados sobre el escenario otra vez.</p>
<p>Desde las canciones más antiguas y populares hasta las últimas que habían lanzado, intensas y movidas, o incluso relajadas y románticas; el repertorio de la banda era fenomenal. El tener la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Atsumu Miya en un concierto en vivo sin duda era una experiencia increíble. Y por si fuera poco, la parte de la sesión acústica en grupo definitivamente superaría cualquier expectativa. Escuchar a Atsumu, Hinata, Sakusa e incluso Bokuto interpretar <em>My Friend </em>todos juntos con sus propias voces, hizo que los espectadores inevitablemente derramen lágrimas de emoción.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a pesar de que ninguna canción pasaba en vano y los Black Jackals daban todo de sí para que el público la disfrute al máximo, se podía sentir un ambiente distinto en cierto tipo de canciones.</p>
<p>El sentimiento y corazón con el que Atsumu interpretaba las baladas era tal que los fanáticos se sentían por demás conmovidos. En medio de toda la emoción y euforia, probablemente no todos pudieron notarlo, pero la fuente de inspiración para que Atsumu cantase así estaba justo a su lado, portando su usual antifaz negro que le cubría los ojos mientas tocaba el bajo. Eso sí, la química entre ellos era innegable, sobre todo teniendo al vocalista coqueteando descaradamente con él en medio de las canciones: <em>No where Now here, Little Summer,</em> e incluso <em>U &amp; I</em>. Aún así, había una canción que era muchísimo más especial que todas esas.</p>
<p>—... <em>Por aquellos días en los que era un idiota, tú hablabas de nuestro futuro y yo no te prestaba atención, por hacerme tan feliz cuando me sentía frustrado, por haberte quedarte conmigo, gracias ...</em></p>
<p><em>Be With, </em>esa era la canción que Sakusa había escrito inspirada en Atsumu y todo lo que sentía por él. Incluso si no se lo había dicho de manera explícita, la forma en la que Atsumu lo miraba mientras cantaba, le daba a entender que él sabía eso a la perfección. Además, si no era para él, ¿para quién más podría ser?</p>
<p>
  <em>—.... Para mí eres muy especial, ¿puedo ser especial para ti también?</em>
</p>
<p>La canción expresaba tanto de lo que Atsumu sentía, que hasta llegaba a dudar de si realmente reflejaba lo que Sakusa quería decirle, y no lo contrario.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Por favor, quiero quedarme así, está bien si no hay una razón. </em>
</p>
<p>Aunque el recordar la forma en la que Sakusa se comportaba con él, le devolvía la confianza de que el sentimiento era recíproco.</p>
<p><em>—Estoy contento de estar al lado de quien amo</em>.</p>
<p>Besos ni abrazos eran necesarios. A veces, detalles como regañarlo por comportarse de forma imprudente, ir hasta su casa y tomarse el tiempo de cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo, quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando por teléfono solo porque tuvo una pesadilla y no puede regresar a dormir, e incluso componer una canción para él, le demostraban a Atsumu mucho más que unas simples palabras o muestras de afecto.</p>
<p>
  <em>—... Hoy, mañana y siempre, quiero seguir este camino contigo.</em>
</p>
<p>Sakusa siempre se le hizo un hombre muy complicado de entender. Años junto a él como compañero de banda, tratando de entender por qué se comportaba de una u otra manera, logrando descifrar que para unas cosas podía ser dolorosamente directo, pero para otras tan reservado que era necesario saber leer bien sus acciones y expresiones, descubriendo que a pesar de aparentar ser serio y amargado, existían un par de cosas que lograban sacarle las sonrisas más adorable y sinceras.</p>
<p>Hace mucho, Atsumu decidió tomarse la molestia de aprender todo eso y más, con el simple objetivo de al menos llevarse bien con el nuevo bajista de la banda. No obstante, cuando logró hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde. Se había enamorado de él.</p>
<p><em>—... Ah, desde que te conocí, la tristeza de no ser más un niño, se convierte en la alegría de ser un adulto y estar a tu lado</em>.</p>
<p>"Omi-kun, ¿qué va a pasar cuando no haya nadie a quien le guste nuestra música?" Sakusa aún recordaba el día en que Atsumu le había hecho esa pregunta.</p>
<p>"No seas estúpido, Miya. Eso no va a pasar". Supuso que era la inseguridad causada por el estrés de tanto trabajo. El esforzarse tanto y no recibir el reconocimiento que se merece era uno de los mayores temores de Atsumu.</p>
<p>"No me estás entendiendo, Omi. Quiero decir... ¿qué va a pasar dentro de unos años? Incluso con el tiempo, aún si los Black Jackals se separan, si luego aparecen nuevas bandas que nos superen..." Sakusa notó verdadera angustia en su rostro. No era común ver a Atsumu de ese modo. Él, quien siempre estaba lleno de confianza en sí mismo y su capacidad, en ese momento lucía tan atormentado.</p>
<p>"¿Te preocupa que la gente no escuche tu voz nunca más? " le cuestionó. Viendo que Atsumu asentía con la cabeza lentamente confirmando aquello, decidió continuar.</p>
<p>"Ni siquiera te preocupes por ello, Miya. Estoy seguro de hay algún idiota allá fuera que está prendado de tu voz y no se va librar de ella por más que quiera".</p>
<p>Eso no era más que un insulto para sí mismo. Porque él era ese idiota.</p>
<p>
  <em>—... Por favor, quiero quedarme así y nunca dejarte ir. Confiemos en el futuro.</em>
</p>
<p>Sakusa conoció a Atsumu estando en secundaria, en algún enfrentamiento de voleibol entre el equipo al que ese chico pertenecía y el suyo. Al encontrarse en el campamento juvenil un año después, todavía no imaginó que su destino iba a estar ligado a ese arrogante armador.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Mi corazón apunta al primer día en que nos conocimos, y me recuerda el día en que me enamoré de ti. </em>
</p>
<p>Incluso en ese entonces, Sakusa perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que Komori le había insistido para hacer un intento de unirse a una de las miles de bandas de música juveniles.</p>
<p>"No están buscando un vocalista, así que no me interesa". A él no le importa que tan amigo suyo era Atsumu para su primo. Si él iba a ingresar a una banda otra vez, sólo podía ser el vocalista, tal y como siempre lo había sido. Para tocar sólo el bajo, prefería seguir concentrándose en el voleibol y en sus estudios.</p>
<p>Aunque Komori no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que Sakusa se vio en la obligación de aceptar solo para no tener que aguantar más su molestosa inasistencia.</p>
<p>Probablemente porque no tenía expectativa alguna y muchos menos ganas y entusiasmo, llegado el momento de presentarse ante esa banda novata, Sakusa recibió la sorpresa de su vida.</p>
<p>¿Cómo era posible que exista una voz tan preciosa e increíble como la que estaba escuchando en ese momento? El tono, la fuerza y la pasión de ese vocalista (al que nunca antes le había prestado atención incluso siendo ambos del mundo del vóleibol), lograron cautivar a Sakusa Kiyoomi con tan sólo unos cuantos versos.</p>
<p>Estaba tan absorto en esa voz, que perdió la concentración al momento de demostrar sus habilidades con el bajo. No había hecho el ridículo, pero eso no era todo lo que podía dar.</p>
<p>"Mmm, no está mal, pero podría ser mejor. Supongo que no tenemos opción, al menos hasta conseguir algo mejor". Un comentario que sonaba más a crítica , acompañado con un particular acento de Kansai, fue lo primero que recibió tras su presentación.</p>
<p>Era una lástima que el portador de una voz así de hermosa fuera alguien tan arrogante como Atsumu Miya.</p>
<p><em>—Hoy, mañana, eternamente, quiero seguir este camino contigo</em>.</p>
<p>Antes de aceptar unirse a la banda, Sakusa se preguntó si valdría la pena soportar a Atsumu, e incluso renunciar al puesto de vocalista sólo por escucharlo cantar una vez más.</p>
<p>Al menos ahora, no tenía arrepentimiento alguno.</p>
<p>—Omi-kun, ¿puedo considerar lo de hace un rato como una confesión?</p>
<p>—¿Es necesario que te lo diga?</p>
<p>El concierto había terminado hace rato, y los cuatro miembros estaban tomando un merecido descanso. Por su parte, Atsumu y Sakusa estaban en un lugar más alejado de los demás. Sería más cómodo estar bebiendo algo caliente con los otros, especialmente después de haber terminado el concierto en medio de la incesante lluvia, pero el paisaje nocturno del Fuji-Q Highland* tampoco estaba mal.</p>
<p>—No esperes que lo entienda solo con canciones, Omi-Omi —El tono de Atsumu era igual de burlón que cuando se disponía a molestar a Sakusa, mas por dentro sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar—. Aunque admito que esta vez me sorprendiste, eh. Solo no te acostumbres a robarme el protagonismo de esa forma.</p>
<p>Sus palabras sonaban groseras, y era algo gracioso tomando en cuenta que en ese momento se encontraba de frente abrazando a Sakusa, "para combatir un poco el frío", según él.</p>
<p>Con respecto al otro punto, a lo que Atsumu se refería con "sorprenderlo" era al hecho de que Sakusa se había animado a cantar la segunda parte de <em>Be With </em>junto a él. No estaba planeado en lo absoluto, y a Hinata casi le da un infarto, pero la exaltación del público les dio a entender que disfrutaron aquello. Probablemente algunos se quedaron con la idea de que la banda se atrevió a experimentar cosas nuevas, y tal vez otros sacaron conclusiones dejando a su imaginación volar más allá (aunque no estaban equivocados). Cualquier que sea, Sakusa no se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho. Y no sólo porque había ganado "un poco más de protagonismo".</p>
<p>—Tienes tan mala suerte, que si no es a través de canciones, no puedo decírtelo porque nos interrumpen.</p>
<p>—Ja, excusas, Omi-kun... No sean tan cobarde —Sin dejar de acurrucarse en los brazos de Sakusa, Atsumu le echaba en cara todo el asunto.</p>
<p>—Entonces tú tampoco te hagas el loco, Atsumu —Lo había llamado por su nombre; significaba que Sakusa iba en serio. Alejó un poco a Atsumu de su cuerpo, de modo que ambos queden frente a frente.</p>
<p>—Yo nunca me he hecho a los locos. Sé muy bien cómo andan las cosas... —se jactó con sorna, acercando sus manos hacia la cara de Sakusa para sacarle el antifaz negro que aún llevaba puesto desde el concierto, para así poder acercar su rostro—. Y pienso tomar la delantera esta vez también...</p>
<p>—No pienses que te voy a dejar ganar todo el tiempo.</p>
<p>Siguiendo el mismo ritmo de Atsumu, Sakusa acercó sus labios a los de él, e inició el beso por el que tanto habían esperado. Por eso, se tomaron el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo como se debía. No tenían prisa. En ese momento solo eran ellos dos.</p>
<p>—Te tardaste mucho, Omi-Omi. Me hiciste esperar casi un año para esto.</p>
<p>Esta vez, era Sakusa quien se estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Atsumu. Se quedarían juntos unos instantes más antes de entrar y ordenar todo. Al día siguiente les esperaba el regreso a la faena, y querían disfrutar su pequeño momento de ocio un poco más.</p>
<p>—Atsumu.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede, Omi?</p>
<p>—Cállate por un momento.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hoy, mañana y siempre, quiero seguir este camino contigo".</em>
</p>
<p>『 °*• ♫ •*°』</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Este one shot es un regalo para Avril AtsuHina en el intercambio navideño del grupo de FB "Keep Calm and Love Sakuatsu".</p>
<p>A decir verdad, cuando en tu pedido vi la parte de "AU Musical", no estaba segura de qué hacer ni por dónde comenzar, entonces, me fui a tu perfil a chusmear un poco y vi que la canción que tenías era precisamente "My World" de SPYAIR!! Da la casualidad de que esa es mi banda favorita, así que no pude evitar querer hacer algo con eso. No sé si es lo que esperabas o tenías en mente, y temo que haya quedado soso, aburrido, ooc, y una larga lista más de inseguridades, pero de corazón espero que te guste. ❤️</p>
<p>Eso es todo por ahora, apreciaría que me dejen un comentario u opinión sobre qué les pareció. Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>